


Daddy in charge

by Kaory



Series: It's a Kid's World [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy!Sandor, Future Fic, Gen, sandor dealing with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaory/pseuds/Kaory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa leave Sandor in charge with their kids while she's helping Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy in charge

**Author's Note:**

> First Sandor/Sansa , Sandor's POV, Sansa's POV and kids fanfic. What i'm doing? Reviews, comments anything are more than welcome :)

Sansa was about to leave when she turned around and kissed the baby on the forehead once more.

"Everything will be fine, do not worry. I'll Take good care of them," Sandor tried to reassure her.

Sansa outlined a shy smile, "I know, love, but I do not know if you can with all them, alone," She was still not sure whether to leave him alone with their four children. Not knowing what they were capable of. They were her children and she loved them more than anything, but they had a special ability to create trouble.

"We'll be fine, right Cat?" he said as he tickled the baby, who was in his arms, causing her to burst into laughter and he smiled at her.

Sansa could not help but smile at the sight. She still remembered what he was like before in the King's Landing. Filled with rage. He never smiled. Not really. No happily as now. When she saw him, after a long time, it was like seeing him for the first time. As if she could finally see the real Sandor, the man without The Hound's mask.

Sansa caressed Sandor's face. His side burned. She knew how much he appreciated that gesture. "I know, but if something happens you just have to ..." Sandor put his free hand over hers.

"I know, but nothing will happen, do not worry" Sansa stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the lips and then gave another to Cat in her forehead.

"Just be careful" Sansa was not going to leave Winterfell, she would be a few steps away, where there was the Guest House and now was Arya and Gendry's place. But she felt like she was going to go far away, abandoning them.

"I will," Sandor seemed confident. More than she was.

With a small smile, Sansa finally left.

"Let's go to find your brothers and your sister" the baby babbled in response. Cat just had a year and still could not speak. Or walk. She only crawled around. "You're going to be the easiest to care for, right?" Sandor tickled her again, sticking out a loud laughter.

Sandor crossed the Great Hall calling his children aloud "Ned? Robb? Jeyne?" No one answered, but he could hear laughter from the outside, from the courtyard. "You are hiding of your Father?" shout out. Sandor went outside, but they weren't there. "You want to play, right?"

He could do it. If they only want to play, it would be easy to look after them. In addition, what can four children do? One of them without knowing how to walk yet? He can handle it.

Sandor walked slowly around the yard, with Cat in his arms and looking around, attentive, to find them.

"At least make a noise to guide your Father," he heard laughter behind him "oh! so you are over there!" Sandor turned on his heel and walked briskly along the laughter when, Cat, begin to squirm in his arms. "Cat, not now, just wait" but she kept moving "Stop!"

Attempted to deal with the girl, Sandor looked up to find the children a few feet from him. The oldest, Robb, had a sword, Ned was kneeling in front of him and yelling aside, Jeyne "Cut your head!" screamed his daughter.

"Seven bugering hells! Ned drop the sword!" Sandor yelled, as high and fiercest as he could, while he was trying to keep Cat in his arms.

Where these kids take out those ideas?! he thought as Robb dropped his sword to the ground of the courtyard. "Inside the three of you! You shall not go outside in all day" playing the role of tough father worked. The three children went inside, with their heads down.

Cat returned to squirm "Cat, hold still!" the little girl stood still and began to pout. Sandor had kept the harsh tone with her and if he did not do something , she would start to weep.

"It's okay Cat, do not cry, it's okay" Sandor attempted cradle her and pat her little ass, softly, as he had seen Sansa do countless times to all their childrens.

But it didn't work and the girl was crying. "No, no, no Cat, Daddy is not angry at you" Cat yawned, rubbing her eyes with her little hands. "You're sleepy, little princess?" she said nothing, just curled up in the big Sandor's arms and closed her eyes while he sucked his thumb. "Looks like it" she looked so tiny in his arms.

Sandor came into the building slowly, trying not to wake Cat When he was about to reach the stairs up to the chambers, Ned, Robb and Jeyne came as wildlings. Screaming and shouting. And it seemed that this time Ned and Jeyne were whom chasing Ned.

"Shh, your sister is asleep," he whispered to the children, who continued running and screaming. "Stop it!" he hissed, as high as he dared not to wake the baby. His children continued ignoring him. Cat began to sob yet with eyes closed and half asleep. "Bugger!" Sandor returned to cradle her in a desperate attempt to prevent that she woke up completely and put to cry. "Shh, princess, nothing happens"

"Stay there until I return" Sandor said almost in a growl watching them in the eyes with the same harshness he use with his men.

When he made sure that children are not moved from their site, Sandor climbed the stairs to the chambers, still cradling the baby. For when it came to their rooms, Cat was asleep again, sucking her thumb. Carefully Sandor left her in her crib and went as quiet as possible.

When returning to Great Hall, he was surprised to find his three children sitting on the rug before the fire and playing quietly with their toys.

Realizing the presence of their father, the three lifted their heads.

"Where is Mother?" asked Ned, he was just 5 years old and he was all like his mother, auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Now she is with your aunt Arya" Sandor said as he sat with them on the rug.

"Why?" Jeyne asked curious. She was 8 years old and looks like Arya, too much to his dismay. Stark's appearance and wolf blood in her.

"She's going to have the baby"

"Now?" this time it was Robb who asked. The eldest, his firstborn. He looked a lot like him. Dark hair, gray eyes, Dreaming with knights. Like him, when he was a little boy, before he realized the cruelty of people and the world.

"Yes, now"

"Can we go see him?" Jeyne was excited with the idea of a cousin to play with. Or in her case, to command and control him or her. As if she had not enough doing that to her brothers.

"Not born yet" Sandor began to be annoyed with the questioning.

"When is going to be born?" continued asking Jeyne.

"When Mother coming back?" Ned said almost at the same time, mournfully.

"I do not know, your Mother will return when your cousin is born" Sandor was trying to be patience with all the questions. Childrens are curious after all. "And that can take hours"

Sandor remembered the day that each of them was born. When Robb was born, Sandor feared that lasted hours. Could not bear to see Sansa suffer and not do anything. In the end they were only a couple of hours and Ned, Jeyne and Cat were even faster.

After Jeyne, Sandor have suggested not to have more children, to what Sansa replied with a smile, "I want to have as many children as we can. I like to see Winterfell full of laughter and children's games. Reminds me of when we were all , a whole family. "Sandor had taken her hand at that time, accepting her decision "Now we have our family. Of the two"

"We can go outside and play?" asked Robb, serious as ever. provided that not influenced by Jeyne.

"No" he said sharply.

"Why?" Jeyne asked.

"Why not"

"Why not?" Jayne insisted.

"I told you before, you're not going to go out again today"

"I want Mother!" Ned was on the verge of tears and Sandor not know what to say to comfort him.

"Your mother will come soon"

They were silent, which Sandor thanked . So many questions, possible tears ... he did not know how to deal with all that. How Sansa could rule the North and these four? When he only had to worry about lead his men? Although lead soldiers was easier, most of them feared him. But how could he deal with their own children when they were not afraid of him? His burned face had frightened others all his life and he had finished using it as a shield to avert people. But their children? They had been seen it as something that distinguished his Father of others. Never been scared of his face. Even once when Jeyne was just a baby of three years had asked if the burns hurt. He had replied that did not hurt anymore. Then Jeyne had kissed him on his burned cheek and had said "to heal. Mother kisses us when we hurt ourselves" That simple gesture had reached him like no other and hugged his daughter until she began to protest.

A dull thud interrupted his memories "What was that?" asked alarmed, but before any of his children answered, Sandor heard the weeping of a baby. Cat "Stay there" Sandor got up and crossed the room dodging the wooden toys were scattered on the floor.

After safely crossed, he ran as fast as he could upstairs. "Cat, do not worry, your father is on his way"

Sandor found her sitting on the floor of the room beside the cradle was overturned. "Shh, it's okay," he said as he picked it up off the ground. He tried to look for if she had been hurt in the fall, but the little girl threw her arms around his neck and buried his head in the crook of it .. She was so small and Sandor did not know how to comfort her. Every time one of his children began to cry, he was nervous and did not know what to do. "Shhh," he whispered as he held her and patted his bottom. "Shh, Daddy's here"

He placed the cradle into place again and decided to return with the other three as soon as possible. Separately they were lovely, but bring them together the three in the same room and safe finish doing what they should not.

And the screams he was hearing, as he descended the stairs, confirming her suspicions.

"What is happening here?" chaos had been unleashed. Jeyne was trying to take something from Robb, probably one of the toys, while Ned was apart, crying. "Jeyne! Let go your brother!" The children ignored him, as they continued shouting, claiming both the toy. Sandor considered the possibility of reach them and stop the fight before one of them get hurt. But a look at the ground reminded him that it was not a good idea. Not with Cat in his arms.

Sandor left the little girl on the floor, away from any dangerous object. "Stay here a moment Cat." Cat began to pout but nothing else and when Sandor was sure that was not movinghe turned to face the problem.

"It's mine!" Robb shouted, stubbornly.

"No. It's mine!" Jeyne replied, trying to take the toy.

Avoiding the toys, Sandor arrived where they were, right where he had left just minutes before.

"Jeyne! Let your brother!" Sandor was trying to use a calm tone when speaking to his children, very different from the tone he used as Lord Commander of the Queensguard.

"But it's mine! And I had it!" ended up saying as she kicked Robb's leg. Robb dropped the toy and Grabbed his leg among gestures of pain.

Jeyne was to take the toy when Ned who had stopped to mourn, was quicker, grabbed it and ran away.

"Hey, that's mine!" cried the girl as she left behind his brother to the astonishment of Sandor and Robb still hurt the kick. Sandor reached down to look at his leg.

"It hurts?" Sandor the leg examined.

"Not too much."

Ned kept running around the room with Jeyne following him unable to catch him.

"How?" Sandor whispered, but for that to Robb. How Sansa could rule the north and these four? It was not the first time he wondered. Sansa was a strong woman, was no longer the little bird he met at King's Landing. The wolf had finally appeared in she

"Father, Cat .." Robb said.

"What?" Sandor turned to look at the baby, but it was not where he had left her. The baby was crawling her way to the door.

"Bugger!" Sandor went behind the baby to reach her before it came out. Losing her daughter in Winterfell was something he did not want to happen. Besides the sword that children had before was there.

Fuck

He had not given even two steps when he stepped on something and fell to the floor.

Toys, was his first thought.

"Father!" Sandor Robb could hear behind him and when he opened his eyes, Cat was before him, sitting as if nothing had happened.

"You're very quick, I should have figured that you would be" a bit sore Sandor rose, took Cat and turned to locate the rest of his children. "Jeyne! Ned! Come here!" and to the astonishment of Sandor, and for the first time that day, the two flocked to the first call. "Now you sit, the four here" he said pointing to the rug "and you will be there until your mother comes, understood?" Ned, Jeyne and Robb nodded as they left laying on the rug and began to play "

In the end it seemed that Sandor had found the perfect tone to heed him. It may be that in the end things were not so bad.

Sansa was completely exhausted. Dealing with Arya had never been easy, but refuse to have the baby? It was the most absurd thing that Arya had ever done. Arriving at the Great Hall she found Sandor and his children, sleeping peacefully on the rug. Jeyne, Ned and Robb around Sandor and Cat in his arms. It was a beautiful image that filled her with joy and put a smile on her face.

Sansa approached them and gently touched her older children. "Ned! Jeyne! Robb! Arise and go to your beds." Robb was the first to rise, still half asleep, followed by Jeyne, who seemed more savvy. Ned had trouble getting up, but Jeyne turned to help him up the stairs without problems. Sansa follow them with her sight until they went upstairs.

Sansa turned to her Lord husband , with Cat sleeping peacefully in his arms. she almost felt sorry for waking them up, but the Great Hall was not a good place to sleep. Sansa touch his burned side, caressing it with her thumb. "Sandor, love, I'm back. You should get up." Sansa pulled her hand and take Cat from Sandor's arms. the baby, quickly opened her eyes. "Hello Cat, you missed your mother?" the little girl hugged her mother. "I see you do. We go to sleep?"

Sansa did not expect an answer.

"Bugger!" Cat said quietly, without realizing what he had just said.

Sansa could not believe it. She did not know how, but she knew who. Sandor, her loved spouse and his filthy mouth. Anger began to invade her. Sansa only had imposed one rule with their children, no swearing in front of them.

"SANDOR!" Sansa left out in one loud cry that looked more like a howl. She was furious. Sandor could already be very comfortable where he was, because he would not sleep in his bed that night


End file.
